


Pillow Princess

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 23





	Pillow Princess

**The team get into a flexing battle, and Peter outshines all of them, Bucky literally short circuits**

**Smut**

**Pillow princess, daddy kink, oral**

Peter rolled his eyes when his boyfriend stood up from the couch, pulling up his shirt sleeve to flex his muscles. He of course wouldn't admit he oggled a little, but who wouldn't if they were dating the Winter soldier? Bucky turned to him and flashed him one of the most delightful smiles he's evr seen, Peter hummed at the sight, Bucky had always been beautiful, made up of perfect edged and angles. Peter almost thought he didn't deserve him, but then again Bucky said the same thing. He suddenly realised Clint was saying something a tuned in.

"Come on kid, get over here. I wanna see how you compare." Clint said, pointing to his own flexed bicep. Peter rolled his eyes but stood up and made his way slowly to the boys. He stood in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest, and eyebrow raised at the scene. They were all flexing, Peter rolled his eye again and pulls up his sleeve. Flexing easily, concentrating hard so he could impress. He grinned wide when the boys jaws dropped, he was easily bigger then all of them, even Thor. He didn't notice the look Bucky gave him in the corner of his eye, or maybe he was pointedly ignoring it.

"Jesus, why the hell do you hide all that away?" Steve asked, if he was honest Steve felt jealous, Peter was under half his age and basically twice as strong. Peter shrugged.

"Don't like anyone seeing," Peter said, but of course he was lying. He did like people seeing, but only Bucky, he liked that he was Bucky's and only Bucky's. He liked feeling owned and possessed. Bucky's to see, and to kiss and to mark up until he was all bruised, and to bend over and-

Well, Peter stopped that thought before it developed. The boys groaned went back to their seats, they always hated how Peter somehow always managed to outshine them. Peter narrowed his eyes but shrugged and sat back down with Natasha, who was hiding her smile. Peter smiled back at her before getting bored, sighed and stood up from his seat, he was supposed to be getting a glass of water, but Bucky stopped him, pulling him into a needy kiss. Peter was surprised but that didn't stop him from kissing back.

"So it's that kind of morning?" Peter asked quietly, Bucky was usually forward about wanting sex, but this was a whole other step. Bucky grunted, holding the back of Peter's neck, pressing him forward, licking, kissing and marking up Peter's neck. Peter had to stay on his tiptoes and arch his back to stay in contact with Bucky's lips. Peter could hear the team stirring, they were bickering about who was going to go get snacks, and Peter knew Bucky could hear them too.

"Bedroom," Peter whispered, trying to push Bucky off of him. Bucky whined, kissing Peter harder, Peter repressed his noises in favour of getting Bucky off him. Of course, he was stronger, but Bucky Barnes knew exactly how to make him weak at the knees. Bucky pulled off his neck to look up at Peter, his pupils blown with arousal and want.

"Want everyone to see you." He purred, looking up at Peter as he left more kisses, leaving a particularly hard one on his pulse point. Peter's breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Only want you to see me." Peter whispered, when Bucky left another kiss on his pulse point he couldn't help but say it, "I like feeling owned, like that only you see me naked, and cumming. Like that, I'm only yours you kiss, and to see, and to-" Peter was cut off by Bucky growling, pulling his towards him by his arms, kissing him roughly and hungrily. Bucky quickly picked Peter up and threw him over his shoulder just as the team were entering the kitchen. If Bucky heard their protests, he didn't falter.

Bucky basically threw Peter onto the bed, which Peter honestly didn't mind all that much. Peter feverishly pulled off his shirt, almost ripping it in his haste. Bucky was doing to same, but watching Peter. The sight was marvellous, Peter was all soft edges and perfect angles, but with one press of a movement, he was bulging with muscle. Peter quickly pushing his pants off with his palms, Bucky, who was already naked yanked them off by the bottoms, smirking when Peter was revealed to be naked underneath.

"Fuck honey you're too good to me." He praised, getting down on his knees, pressing a kiss to Peter's red throbbing head, already leaking precum. He took him in his mouth in one go, making Peter's back arch off of the bed at the sudden pleasure. Bucky hummed around him, bobbing his head for a few moments before pulling off. He left open-mouthed wet kisses up and down Peter's member, making the younger man writh and wriggle on the bed.

"How do you want me?" Peter asked breathlessly, only looking down when Bucky stopped his assault. One of his eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

"The question is how do you want it?" Bucky asked, kissing The head of Peter's cock softly. Peter blushed darkly, unable to tear his gaze away from the obscene sight. His cock head dribbling precum, wet and glistening, and so frustratingly close to Bucky's open mouth.

"Most guys don't like it," Peter said, his cheeks heating up. Bucky rose his eyebrow again, leaving more kisses up and down Peter's shaft, making him moan softly.

"Don't like what?" Bucky asked, licking a strip from Peter's balls all the way to his tip. Peter wiggles his hips again, his eyes bulging out of his head when Bucky clamped his hands down on them.

"A lot of guys call it lazy, they don't like doing all the work." Peter struggled out, Bucky just about purred.

"But sweetheart you're so perfect, I wanna do all the work, wanna make you feel good." Bucky purred, Peter screwed his eyes shut, "How about you show me what you mean Petey baby." He said firmly, Peter nodded obediently, scrambling up off the bed once Bucky released his hips. He rested on his knees as he grabbed his body pillow and hugged it to his chest, flopping down onto the bed on top of it, canting his hips up into the air, resting his weight on his knees.

"You're a pillow princess?" Bucky asked with a pleased smile, already spreading the lube messily along his member. Peter turned his head into the pillow, nodding shyly, he was so comfortable he could fall asleep. Bucky grinned, pleased by this. He slowly got onto his knees behind Peter, running a hand up and down Peter's spine.

"You like letting Daddy do all the work? You like laying there while daddy uses you?" Bucky purred, Peter moaned at the words. It was almost too much, the pet names and the daddy thing. God he was even letting Peter do his thing.

"Yes, daddy," Peter whined breathlessly, moaning when Bucky pressed a finger against his hole, pushing it in slowly.

"Look at you princess, all spread out for daddy to use, rutting against your pillow, making it all messy," Bucky said, smirking when Peter turned his head so his right cheek was resting against the pillow. Peter cried out when Bucky pressed in another finger alongside the first, slowly pulling them out and pressing them back in. Peter pressed his hips back, whining when Bucky stopped moving his fingers.

"No moving princess, Daddy's gonna do all the work, Daddy's gonna make you come undone," Bucky growled, massaging one of Peter's cheeks in his metal hand.

"Oh fuck, please daddy I wanna cum so bad." Peter moaned out, Bucky grinned in approval, pressing another finger in, curling his fingers at the knuckle, scissoring them inside him. Peter's eyes widened, with each thrust me was brushing his prostate.

"There you go, such a good princess, letting daddy prep you good." Bucky purred, watching as Peter hugging the pillow closer to his chest.

"Am I a good boy daddy?" Peter asked hopefully, Bucky groaned, thrusting his fingers faster.

"Such a good boy baby, so good for daddy." Bucky praises, making Peter moan into the pillow.

"Please daddy I want your big cock inside of me," Peter begged, Bucky hummed pulling his fingers out one by one. Teasing the tip along Peter's hole, making Peter go silent. Bucky groaned as he pushed inside, inside Peter was warm and wet.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. So tight and warm for daddy." Bucky praises, rubbing a hand down Peter's spine, setting a slow pace. Under him Peter was already moaning, tears slipping out of his eyes and onto the pillow.

"Go faster daddy please," Peter begged, his mouth falling open when Bucky grasped his cheeks in his hands, spreading them apart so he could see his cock going in and out of Peter. He snapped his hips particularly hard, making Peter's body jolt forward. Bucky growled from his throat, pulling Peter back by his hips, holding him firmly in place as he fucked harder and faster inside of Peter.

"How does it feel baby?" Bucky asked, Peter screwed his eyes shut.

"So good daddy, feel so full, feel so good." Peter breathed, Bucky growled, angling his hips differently every few thrusts. When Peter cried out he smirked.

"Did daddy find your spot honey?" Bucky asked, thrusting into that spot with every move of his hips. Peter nodded into the pillow.

"Daddy please keep going, don't stop!" Peter shouted. Bucky grunted, thrusting into that spot repeatedly.

"I won't baby, I won't," Bucky shouted back, Peter's hole was tightening around Bucky, who growled and reached down so he could stroke Peter's cock in his hand.

"Daddy, 'm gunna, 'm gunna......" Peter trailed off, Bucky grunted and nodded.

"You gonna make your pillow all messy?" Bucky purred, Peter nodded, Cumming with a loud cry, clamping down on Bucky, "Fuck baby, you're all tight, 'm gonna cum inside you baby," Bucky shouted, Peter nodded into the pillow. Bucky froze as he came inside Peter, littering kisses up and down Peter's back.

"You okay Peter? Still with me?" Bucky asked gently, Peter nodded into the pillow again.

"I'm okay, was really fucking good." Peter breathed, turning his head to kiss Bucky softly.

"We should do that more often." Bucky breathed, pulling out of Peter slowly, watching as his cum dribbled out of his hole.

"I made my pillow all messy," Peter said sadly, raising up onto his knees. Bucky laughed, hugging Peter from behind.

"It's okay baby, we can change the pillowcase and clean the pillow too," Bucky said with a smile, Peter nodded tiredly.

"Can we go again, daddy?" Peer asked, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder, who grinned.

"Of course baby."

\-------------------------------

Peter and Bucky were spooning on the couch when the team walked into the living room, Peter was, of course, the little spoon, and holding Bucky's hand to his chest. Peter was sound asleep, while Bucky was playing with his hair.

"Where have you two been?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised. Bucky blushed, shrugging.

"Please don't tell me you spent the whole day fucking?" Sam said, a disgusted look on his face.

"And if we did?" Bucky said, Sam pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Then I am not touching you or Peter." He responded. Bucky rolled his eyes, closing his mouth when Peter whined in his sleep and turned around to he was facing Bucky's chest, wrapping his arms around Bucky's torso.

"Hi, Bucky." He whispered, nuzzling into his neck. Bucky hummed, running his hand through Peter's hair.

"Hi, Pete," Bucky responded with a smile.

"You guys are too cute," Wanda said with a smile, Peter craned his neck to look at her, blushing darkly.

"Is that Bucky's shirt?" Steve asked, Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Maybe."


End file.
